Conventionally, disposable diapers are known which include an absorbent structure attached to a side facing the wearer's body of a chassis formed of inner and outer sheets and the cover sheets covering front and rear ends of the absorbent structure. For example, in the disposable absorbent article disclosed in JP 2006-247009 A (PTL 1), the one end of the absorbent structure lies in the front waist region and the other end lies in the rear waist region. The respective ends are covered with the end covering sheets to prevent the ends of the absorbent structure from being put in direct contact with the wearer's skin.